


Mine

by knitekat



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester has to track down his wayward medic on the other side of an anomaly. The only way he can rescue him is to buy him... but things don't go as Lester planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta and for her OC, Ditzy.

_Fuck!_ I cursed silently as I entered the market. The stench of unwashed flesh was bad enough but the smell of blood and other bodily fluids was even worse. I was most careful where I put my feet as I weaved my way through the heaving crowds gathered in this most distasteful place. As I walked I kept my eyes open and scanning as I desperately racked my mind for a plan. There were too many people and at least some of whom would be armed, which made me discard my original and admittedly far too optimistic plan. What the hell had Ditzy been thinking? I sighed softly, I knew full well what, he was a bloody medic and just had to help. 

A swell in the muted rumbling of the crowd drew my attention to the large stage against the back wall. I swallowed as a man was led onto the block, naked and bound, his slave collar gleaming in the sunlight. My cock gave a traitorously twitch at the sight as I watched him presented to the crowd. Oh so submissive. Lovely. 

I shook my head, drooling over a naked and beautifully submissive slave might be nice, but it would not get my medic back... Hmm. My fingers curled over the money bag I had liberated from its owner as an idea occurred to me. It would be far easier to leave this market with my wayward medic if I legally brought him. It would certainly avoid the shouting and running and risk of capture which I was extremely reluctant to even think about. I had no wish to be on that stage myself and at anyone's mercy. No, other men knelt at the feet of Sir James Lester.

My cock twitched again as I watched the bidding start and listened to the surrounding men brag about what they would do with their new slaves. I must admit I was immensely turned on by their words, the thought of doing any of those things to Ditzy was... No! Ditzy would never forgive me if I did that. Indeed, I would be lucky to walk away with nothing more than bruises and broken bones. 

My resolve was shattered as soon as Ditzy was dragged onto the stage. I had long believed Ditzy concealed a body to die for beneath his combats. My breathing hitched and my cock filled at the sight of him. Even battered and bruised, a gloriously naked Ditzy was a lovely sight. Those expanses of muscle and that firm arse as he was forced to bend over for the crowd's perusal.

The bidding was slow to start with. Apparently, recalcitrant slaves were considered a problem to most. But not to all and as I heard some of the comments of my fellow voyeurs I knew I could not leave Ditzy to the tender mercies of those men. I would have to purchase him, no matter the cost to myself. 

It appeared that I had one main opponent. A man, a helpful soul in the crowd informed me, who liked to break his slaves until they would do anything just to avoid his anger. He also did not like being out-bid and had killed at least one who had dared to go up against him in that way. I let my hand caress the pistol I carried and vowed to get myself and Ditzy back home as soon as I could. I still breathed a sigh of relief when my opponent turned what he no doubt considered his most effective scowl on me and dropped from the contest. I merely quirked a disdainful eyebrow at him as I strolled to the payment area. 

Ditzy was already on his knees with his head bowed. I licked my lips before I handed over my stolen gold and took ownership of one Lieutenant David 'Ditzy' Owen. Now came the moment I had dreamt of for so long, the moment I both longed for and now feared. For once I did this, there would be no turning back. No chance for us when we made it home. I would have saved Ditzy, saved him and lost him forever. 

A thick-set thug hit Ditzy across the shoulders when he dared to lift his head. It took all of my control not to protest at that treatment and all of my will to proceed with my plan. I stepped closer to Ditzy and tangled my fingers in his brown hair. I opened my trousers and pulled my heavy and leaking cock free before yanking his head back painfully. The sight of Ditzy on his knees in front of me sent lust straight to my groin. I pressed against his lips and twisted my fingers in encouragement. I hoped he would consider his chances of escape higher if he went along with my plan. After all, overpowering one man was far easier than trying to escape from this heaving market. 

It was still a relief when Ditzy opened and let me inside. The feel of his hot mouth around me was almost too much. It was far better than I had ever imagined it could be. He looked so hot kneeling in front of me, his mouth stretched wide around my cock and it took more self-control than I knew I possessed not to just shoot my load down his throat. I was rather glad about that, after all, if this was the only time I got blown by Ditzy, I really wanted it to last. Not that lasting was easy. It appeared that my wayward medic knew quite a bit about giving blowjobs as he used every trick in the book to bring me off. 

Not that I was going to let him. No. I wanted more, even if just for the memory to get me through the lonely nights. I will admit that I wavered for a moment, torn between the need to make this encounter last and the thought of how humiliating this must be for Ditzy. In the end, my need and self-preservation won out. I needed to prove to the crowd that Ditzy was nothing more than a slave to me. That he meant nothing or they would assume I was here to rescue him and I still had no wish to stand naked on the stage to be brought and sold. 

My decision made, I gripped Ditzy's head firmly and dug my fingers into the point of his jaw to hold it open. I had a moment of regret when I glance between his legs and saw his quiescent cock, but I had to make this look good. I will admit that I wanted this as much as the baying crowd did. The sight of Ditzy kneeling submissively in front of me with my cock thrust down his throat was bloody hot and I needed to come so badly it hurt. 

I felt more than heard Ditzy's intake of breath and looked down to meet his surprised brown eyes. Eyes that widened in shock as he realised whose cock he had in his mouth. I hoped my own eyes reflected more than my desire and lust, that he could see the sorrow I felt at this act. I risked a brief gentle caress to his cheek before I took a firm hold of his head. I closed my eyes as I drove deep into his throat, convinced I was nearly gagging him and that he would hate me forever. I groaned as he swallowed around me, it felt so bloody good when he repeated that action. Swallowing around me over and over again. I was falling apart under his experienced ministrations, spurting and jerking in his throat as Ditzy milked my cock dry. Bloody hell, Ditzy was fucking good at giving head as he took everything I had to give him. 

I was breathing heavily as I tucked myself away. I stroked a hand possessively through Ditzy's hair and tugged him to his feet. I couldn't help groping his firm arse as he stood before me in his full glory, his head meekly lowered. I told myself it was just a show for the crowd, hiding the fact that I wished this was true. That Ditzy had agreed to bow to my will and was not forced by survival to pretend. “Follow me, boy.” I turned abruptly and strolled off, cursing myself for a fool and needing to escape from this travesty. 

“Yes, master.” 

I almost groaned as those words from Ditzy's mouth sent all my blood rushing south again. I took a firm hold of my libido. No matter how much I wished he meant them, I knew Ditzy was only playing a part. 

“Sir!” One of the slavers called out as he ran up to me. “Keys to your complementary room, sir.” When I took them automatically, the man continued, “Have fun trying your new purchase out, sir. The guards are on hand if there are any incidents.” 

_Fuck_ I almost closed my eyes in despair. So much for not forcing my will on my unwilling medic. It was fuck or be found out. Not that fucking Ditzy's tight arse would be a hardship for me, no, giving it up would be. I would lose any chance I had ever had with Ditzy.

****

I paused as I entered the room, if you could call it that. A simple bed with shackles on the bedposts, more shackles on the wall along with a variety of punishment implements. A large bottle of lubricant was the only thing that made me think I would at least not cause him any physical pain. The sound of footsteps had me looking up and I swallowed as I stared up at the guard staring down as us. An audience was all I needed. The room lacked its own ceiling, instead a balcony ran around the top of the walls and it was obvious that the guards were the sort who got off on watching the slaves being fucked. As my gaze returned to the lashes and other items on the wall, I added, fucked or punished. I watched as the guard grinned at me and pulled out his semi-erect cock as he found himself a good place to watch me. Ditzy and I.

I turned with a heavy heart and looked at Ditzy. I would normally be turned on by him submitting to me but knowing he had no choice. I realised I had made it worse. With anyone else, Ditzy could have resisted, refused, but he would have to submit to protect me. I closed my eyes in despair and just stood there as I listened to the sounds on flesh on flesh, moans and groans, the sounds of a lash and the resultant cry of pain. 

“Master?”

I swallowed hard as I opened my eyes and saw Ditzy was on his knees before me. He looked like he belonged there. I could not help but moan as the sight of him and that word on his lips sent arousal spiking through my body. I saw his eyes flicker up to the guard and I knew he had submitted only to save me. If only Ditzy had really meant it. I needed to be inside him so badly it hurt, even though I knew it would destroy any chance of my future happiness. I hoped Ditzy could see the apology in my eyes as I mouthed, “I'm sorry.” I took a deep breath and ordered, “Face down on the bed, spread-eagled.”

Ditzy seemed eager to obey, no doubt wanting this over and done with. I paused as I looked at the magnificent form lain out for me. I clambered onto the bed and ran my hand over his warm flesh. My hands swept over the broad plane of his back and down to fondle his arse. I ran a hand up Ditzy's arm and attached a shackle firmly around his wrist. I repeated the action with Ditzy's other limbs, running my hands over his firm muscles. Very nice. 

I reached for the lubricant and dribbled it over Ditzy's lower back and down over his crack. My hand rubbed the liquid into his back and arse before my fingers drifted down into his crack to rub against his hole. I paused as Ditzy shivered and closed my eyes in regret as I remembered Ditzy didn't want this. He was only submitting through necessity. 

I swallowed hard before slipping my finger inside Ditzy's heated passage. I bit back a moan at the feel of his arse clenching around my finger, oh god, he'd feel so fucking good around my cock. The sound of a lash dragged my attention back to the here and now and I cursed myself for a fool. Ditzy didn't want this. I would have stopped this travesty except that I could hear the moan of the guard watching us. I took a deep breath and quickly but thoroughly prepared Ditzy, I refused to hurt him any more than I had to. Not that this would make my act any less than rape. My cock wilted at that thought and I had to stroke myself several times in an attempt to regain my erection. I had to do this. I had to, even though it would shatter my heart.

I smoothed my hands over Ditzy's arse, vainly attempting to apology for what I was about to do. I eased him open to my gaze and my breath caught at the sight of his pucker. Glistening and loose and beckoning me to plunder him. I was almost in a daze when I pressed inside that burning heat. The feel of Ditzy clenching around me, pulling me deeper inside, was almost more than I could stand. I bottomed out and held myself as still as I could for as long as I could. Finally I could stand it no longer, I had to move. I gripped his hips in a bruising hold as I lost myself in the slip and slide as I fucked him. When I closed my eyes I could almost imagine the muffled moans of pleasure I pulled from Ditzy with each thrust and I clung to that dream like a drowning man. I grunted as I pounded his firm arse, aiming for his prostate in the hope to give him some pleasure to make up the pain I was putting him through. The only thought that kept me moving was that it was better for me to be raping Ditzy than some stranger. I gasped as Ditzy cried out and clenched hard around me as his orgasm swept through him. It took me several more thrusts inside that wonderful convulsing arse before I emptied myself inside Ditzy with a sigh. 

I panted harshly against Ditzy's back. My eyes clamped shut as I breathed in the smell of his sweat and come. I felt his back heaving in breaths and the post-orgasmic twitches of his arse around my cock. It felt so bloody wonderful, at least if I kept my eyes closed. Then I could ignore the fact that I had just raped my medic. At least until I heard the guard cry out as he came.

****

The next morning, I returned the key and took a firm grip on Ditzy's lead as I walked out of the rooms and into the city. I found myself needing all of my will not to look back at him. The man looked fucking gorgeous with his hands bound behind his back and a collar around his neck. I was desperately trying not to think about the fact he was totally naked. I needed to get us back home before I forced Ditzy once more.

I will admit in my rush that I was not as observant as I should have been. I took a stunning blow to my head and staggered back into a wall. I blinked my eyes clear and saw the man I had outbid for Ditzy standing over him, a sick grin on his face as he reached down to molest my medic. I growled as I charged him, slamming into him and powering him into the opposite wall. We began to struggle on the ground and I found myself with a knife mere inches from my throat. My arm was slowly bending beneath the man's greater strength. I could feel the blade caress my throat and then the man was knocked from me. I watched as Ditzy easily dealt with the man, even with his hands bound. Knowing he could have taken me at any time was a sobering thought and one that served to calm my raging libido. 

I swallowed as I stared between him and the man, I was not sure if he had killed him or not. I felt fear for my own safety for an instance when Ditzy staggered to his feet and looked at me. “Can we get out of here now, sir?” 

I nodded and managed to stand on shaky legs. My hand going to my throat and I looked at my blood smeared fingers. Fuck! That had been close, but I supposed I was worth more to Ditzy alive than dead at the moment.

****

I sighed softly as I unlocked my flat door and entered, for once just discarding my briefcase where it dropped. I needed a whisky. Maybe two or even the whole bloody bottle. Pouring myself a measure I sipped it slowly as I thought over recent events.

Ditzy had been to a military psychiatrist to talk over his ordeal, over what I had done to him. He was apparently doing well, not that I had seen him since we had stepped through the anomaly and been greeted by the raised weapons of the ARC special forces. Ditzy had returned to the ARC today, but I had made sure I had had meeting all day. I knew I was running from what had happened. The psychiatrist I had been made to see had told me so. He had also told me I was not responsible for what had happened, but I knew I was. 

I had got off on dominating Ditzy. On forcing him to obey my every word and command. The thought of Ditzy kneeling with his head bowed in submission to me had had my cock hard and leaking. I was a sick bastard to want Ditzy after what I had done to him. I had raped him and forfeited any chance I might ever have had with him.

A knock on my door was a welcome distraction from my thoughts. I was not expecting anyone. I opened the door and stared at the man who stood outside. “Lieutenant?” 

Ditzy smiled at me. He actually smiled at me, his rapist. “Can I come in?”

I stared at him for a moment longer before my ingrained manners took over. “Yes. Of course.” I stepped back to allow him in. “Can I get you a drink?” 

I turned and headed for my drinks cabinet. My hand shook as I topped up my own whiskey and poured a second one for Ditzy. Anything to delay the inevitable of Ditzy saying he understood why I had done it, but he had requested a transfer away from the ARC. Away from me. 

“No, thank you, master.”

I spun at his words. Was this Ditzy's idea of revenge? I wasn't sure if an angry retort or a heartfelt apology was on my lips as I stared at him. My eyes widened as I just looked at him. He was kneeling on my floor before me, his head bowed in the submission I had long to see. My voice cracked as I spoke, “Lieutenant?”

“Fuck me, master.” Ditzy looked up at me through his eyelashes. “Please, master. I'm yours.”

“Ditzy?”I just stared at him, I couldn't decide if Ditzy was being serious or if this was some sort of twisted revenge. 

Ditzy rose gracefully to his feet and stepped closer to me. Close enough that I could have reached out and touched him. He raised a hand and caressed my face. “Please, Sir James. I want you.”

“Why?” I just couldn't get my mind around what Ditzy was apparently offering me. How could Ditzy want to be with me, after...

“I...” Ditzy swallowed hard before he took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. “I want you to order me around, master.”

I quirked an eyebrow and sought refuge in my work-persona. “Are you sure you're recovered enough to return to duty, Lieutenant? Have you talked this over with your psychiatrist?”

“No.” Ditzy shook his head. “No more than you mentioned you got off on ordering me about.”

I closed his eyes and turned away. Fuck! He had realised. Of course he bloody had, I had to have or I wouldn't have been able to fuck... rape him. “I...”

Ditzy reached out and took my chin in his hand, turning me to face him. “Please, Lester. Even before we went there... I got a hard on whenever you gave an order. It was almost bloody embarrassing when you yelled at Cutter that time and I nearly came in my pants. I so wanted you to be yelling at me.”

“Ditzy?” I couldn't believe my ears. Ditzy wanted that? I moaned when my cock hardened instantly at Ditzy's words. I hadn't lost my chance. Ditzy wanted me and I wanted Ditzy. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, master.” 

He was looking at me through his eyelashes again and that submissiveness went straight to my cock. I took a deep steadying breath and nodded. “You'll do what I command?”

“Always, master.”

I swallowed and nodded. “My bedroom is the second on the right.” I waited to see what Ditzy did, if he obeyed me or this was some form of revenge. A revenge I deserved. My gaze fixed on his firm arse as he walked towards my bedroom and I couldn't help licking my lips at the sight. 

After a few moments I managed to move one foot in front of the other and followed him into the room. He was kneeling once more. His hands resting on his knees, his back straight and his head bowed. This was like a dream come true and I had every intention of enjoying every minute of it, knowing – hoping - it was what Ditzy wanted too.

“Strip for me, Ditzy.” If this was a joke surely this is where Ditzy would stop it. 

Ditzy rose gracefully to his feet. Gracefully enough for me to believe he had done this before. The slow and teasing way he removed his clothes made me sure of it. I was pleased to note that he carefully folded each item and placed them neatly on a chair. 

My breathing increased as Ditzy slowly revealed himself to me. Smooth muscles and tanned skin that I now had time to appreciate. He was so bloody gorgeous as he stood before me, his hands behind his back and his cock heavy and leaking. I moaned and stripped as quickly as I could, although not even the thought of fucking Ditzy could get me to just throw them on to the floor. I stroked my cock as I stared at Ditzy. I needed to be inside him so much that it hurt, and knowing Ditzy wanted that too was almost too much for me. 

“Master?” 

“Quiet!” I snapped out and smiled as Ditzy moaned at that barked order and his cock twitched in need. “You really do get off on being ordered around, don't you? How do you ever survive in the military?”

“Only you, master.”

“Good.” I muttered before barking. “On your belly.”

Ditzy clambered on to the bed and lay down on his belly, his legs parted for me. I ran a possessive hand over Ditzy's muscular back and arse. He lifted himself and I pressed a finger inside his clinging arse. “Good boy. You've done this before?”

“No, master.”

I didn't believe him and twisted my finger viciously inside him. “Tell me the truth.”

Ditzy moaned and nodded. “I've only played at it before, master. You are the first, the only one I have ever completed submitted to.”

I snorted as I twisted my finger in deep and felt Ditzy buck against them. “Really? That is good to know.” I leaned over Ditzy and breathed over his ear. “Hold yourself open for me.” I moaned and felt my cock twitch in need when Ditzy obeyed me instantly. “That looks so fucking good, Ditzy.” I took a deep breath and licked my lips. “Ride your fingers.” Oh, fuck. I'd been right. Ditzy looked so bloody hot as he shoved his fingers inside his own arse and fucked himself with them. 

“Enough.” I growled out and barely waited for Ditzy to remove his fingers before I gripped his hips and pushed in. The feel of Ditzy surrounding me was exquisite. “I'm going to fuck you, Ditzy, and you are not to come until I say so. If I say so.”

“Yes, master.” 

As I thrust in and out of my lover, my voice was calm as I said, “After that, we'll see.” My fingers curled possessively over Ditzy's hipbones as I slammed into his wonderful arse over and over again. “Feel so good.” I groaned as I felt Ditzy shove back to meet each of my thrusts, clenching around me until I unloaded inside him. I heard Ditzy's moan when I abruptly pulled out, leaving him hard and needy. “Hmm. What to do with you, Ditz?”

“Whatever you want, master.” 

“Mmm.” I clambered out of the bed and bent over to root through a drawer. I grinned as I heard Ditzy's needy moan as I bent over and showed him my arse. I stood up with a knowing smile and moved back to the bed. “On your knees, boy.”

Ditzy hurriedly obeyed, kneeling on the bed with his glorious erection jutting out of his dark nest of curls. I licked my lips at the sight and felt my own cock rise in need.

“Are you mine?”

“Yes, master.”

I showed Ditzy what I held in my hand and watched the man's eyes widen in recognition. It was the collar he had worn on that world through the anomaly, when I had bought him as a sex slave. I watched as Ditzy swallowed hard before raising his chin and bared his throat to me. “Please, master. 

I smiled as I locked the collar around Ditzy's neck, my fingers caressing his cheek. “Mine.”

Ditzy leaned into my hand. “Yours.” 

I pushed Ditzy on to his back and shoved inside without warning, holding his legs open as I pounded into him. “Come for me, Ditzy.” I carried on thrusting until I felt him orgasm around me, his clenching arse dragging me over the edge to join him. I collapsed breathlessly on top of him, “Want you, Ditzy.”

Ditzy looked up into me eyes, his trust and love almost undid me as he said. “And I need you, master.”


End file.
